Driving Kitty Round The Bend
by Coffeemecrazy
Summary: Kitty likes Tyler.  Tyler tolerates Kitty.  Wait! Now, Kitty tolerates Tyler and Tyler likes kitty.  Read as our Baby Boy tries to get the girl, that is if she doesn’t kill him first...! 'Are you stalking me' ‘Uh, no.  Yes.  Maybe’
1. Chapter 1

**Driving**** kitty around the bend**

Kitty likes Tyler. Tyler tolerates Kitty. Wait! Now, Kitty tolerates Tyler and Tyler likes kitty. Read as our Baby Boy tries to get the girl - if she doesn't kill him first…

**From**** the moment day he saved her she'd loved him….**

**From the moment he saved her****, he's tolerated her. …**

**And after one sum****mer, it's all about to end…**

**Just as soon as she kills him for driving her crazy.**

At seventeen years old, kitty had always been a magnet for trouble. Curious kitty, curious as her namesake, forever getting into unthought-of, not to mention absurd situations.

Like now.

It sure is a long way down, Kitty thought, clutching onto the branch for dear life. A stone's throw away, a fluffy white Persian cat purred in agreement.

'Come on' she whispered, reaching out. The cat nuzzled her hand before jumping onto a nearby branch.

Blowing stray strands of hair away from her face, kitty sat up, frustrated. 'So much for rescuing the cat' she muttered, throwing her hands up in the air 'who's going to save me?' And she looked down, trying very hard to stop the ground swimming. She whimpered.

'Kitty?' Kate looked horrified

'Yes?' Kitty had her eyes clamped firmly shut.

'Kitty?' Sarah joined Kate and looked up in confusion. 'Oh.'

'Kitty?' Caleb looped an arm around Sarah, looking up 'How'd…'

Reid joined them, hands stuffed in pockets. 'Whatch'all doing? Bird watching?' he sniggered, then looked in the same direction 'What the..'

'Hey, what are you guys doing?' Tyler yelled at the group that had accumulated underneath the tree. 'It's graduation – par-tay time! Reid, I'm ashamed of you. Really. Guys? Guys? GUYS?'

Pogue punched his shoulder 'Uh, man, you might wanna look there.' And he pointed to a shivering mass in the tree.

Tyler squinted 'Kitty?'

Utterly bewildered, Pogue and Tyler joined the group.

'You ok?' Kate called

'No' Kitty whimpered

Kate turned expectedly to the boys. 'Well…?'

The boys shifted, avoiding eye contact. She tried her boyfriend first 'Pogue…' her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a pout. 'Please?'

'Uh' Pogue looked up wearily 'heights' he said as a way of an explanation. Kate glared at him 'Sorry' he swooped in for a kiss, and she pushed him away.

'Reid?'

Reid looked surprised 'What?' He looked up 'Aw hell no. Can't we just leave her there, or call the fire brigade or something? Isn't that what you do for stray kitties?' Kate a Sarah shared an incredulous look before they both reached up to slap the back of his head. 'Hey!'

Sarah took over 'Caleb... .'

Caleb smiled at her remorsefully 'Sorry – can't climb trees. Never could'

Pogue muttered in the background 'Damnit, that's a better excuse.'

Reid chuckled 'Sissy.'

'S'ok' Sarah turned to Tyler 'Please…' she threw her best puppy dog face at him. Kate joined in. 'Come on Ty…please?'

'Uh…' Tyler wracked his brain frantically for an excuse.

Sensing his doubt, Kate made a decision. 'Fine. We'll do it ourselves.' And she took off her heels, gathered the ends of her summer dress in her hands and…jumped. Again. And again. And again.

'Want a hand?' Sarah asked from beside her, after numerous attempts to climb the tree.

'Sure.'

The Ipswich boys looked on amusedly. The two girls boyfriends were biting their lips to stop chuckles from escaping, whereas Reid was being not so subtle and rolling in the grass. Ty was laughing softly behind his hand.

Kate and Sarah had now given up trying to climb the tree and were instead calling supportively to Kitty. 'Climb down. You can do it!' they shouted.

Kitty moved, and shifted her position on the branch when - CRACK!

The girls gasped. Reid sat up, all traces of amusement wiped from his face, and Caleb sprang into action. 'Kitty. Stay right where you are. Baby boy, get your ass up there.' He commanded.

'Why me?'

Caleb gave him a pointed look

'Champion tree climber. I knew that'd come back to bite me one day. I was five damnit'

Grumbling he hoisted himself up with ease, slowly edging along the same branch as kitty. The branch groaned.

'Hey Kitty.' He called. 'Come on.' He held out his hand.

Slowly Kitty reach out, and he grasped her hand in his, encasing it entirely. Grunting with excursion, he pulled her along the branch, and towards the trunk. 'Ok? Think you can get down now?'

Kitty nodded up at him, eyes wide. 'Th…t…thank you' she stuttered shyly, her face flushed.

Ty shrugged. 'It was nothing.' And helped her down the tree.

'What a weirdo' Reid said from behind him as the group watched her scamper off 'who gets stuck in a tree? Now, an elevator I can understand, or even railings…'

And so, the first week of summer passed, rather uneventful. Although, it was strange how kitty kept popping up to squeak a 'Hi' to Tyler and then scurry off somewhere.

Like on Tyler's morning jog.

Like at the library.

Or at the café, every breakfast, lunch and evening.

Like at the swimming pool, never mind that she didn't swim.

Or at the bookstore.

It seemed that wherever Tyler went, Kitty went too. And everyone else noticed.

'Hey….. It's your stalker' Reid nudged Tyler as they were walking down the street.

'Oh God' he mumbled, trying to hide behind a tree

'Hi!' chirped kitty. 'Isn't it a great morning? So, how's your summer so far?' after receiving a grunt from the back of Tyler, and a shrug, kitty smiled and blabbered on, completely unphased by the less than enthusiastic response. 'Well, yesterday, I was reading the greatest book ever. Or well, one of them…'

'Hey' Tyler finally grunted, 'I have to go, you know, get a head start on uh…packing for college, you know' seeing kitty disappointed face he mumbled quickly' but, hey, I'll um, see you later' kitty's face brightened up 'err, maybe' and with that, he sprinted down the path, leaving a rather sad kitty looking at him, and a slightly frustrated yet bemused friend, eyebrow raised, arms folded shaking his head after his friend.

'Idiot'

When Tyler got back home, he was about to rush up to his room the change for Nicky's when his mother accosted him. 'Ty, darling? Is that you?'

'Yeah' He called from the top for the stairs

'Don't shout dear' his mother scolded 'it's unbecoming'

Rolling his eyes he descended down the sitars 'Yes mother' Tyler replied in a normal voice.

'Much better. I was down at the Henderson's today, and Mrs Henderson, you know her, her darling daughter just failed her driving test, poor dear. Anyway, I think that was the third time, so I thought of a fabulous idea!' excitedly, she clasped her hands together 'Do you know what I said?'

Sighing, Tyler sat down on a stair. He had a feeling he was going to hate this.

'…Soooo, darling, oh, you mustn't thank me too much, I'd be far too overwhelmed, but oh, simply genius! Even if I do say so myself. Now, where was I? Oh yes! SO I said you'd do it.'

'Huh?'

'Teach her daughter to drive, dear. You're such a good teacher. Remember that time you babysat and taught you cousin Ingrid to talk? Don't be so modest.'

'Mom – she could already talk, she just couldn't swear.' He ran a hand through is hair. 'Besides, Reid just said it and she repeated it. I swear I had no part in it.'

'Oh, try telling that to Ingrid's parents dear.' She replied only half listening 'they still give you credit for teaching her. Such a clever boy'

The next morning, Tyler pulled outside the Henderson's estate rather grumpily. 'Better be paying damn good money' he muttered, running a hand through his hair which was still wet from the shower.

As he was pulling up to the grand front entrance, a girl bounded down the stairs. Tyler, convinced his brain was not working properly so early in the morning, blinked and shook his head, sending water droplets over the leather interior of his hummer. Huh, he thought, that look suspiciously like…

'Hi!' Kitty, blinked at Tyler from behind her glasses, the lens magnifying her murky moss eyes. Tyler groaned, thumping his head on the steering wheel. BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Started, Kitty jumped back, but, she soon recovered 'I guess that you kinda got dragged into this huh?' She smiled sheepishly

'You betcha' Tyler muttered wearily, watching kitty as she hopped into his hummer. She fasted her seat belt, adjusted her glasses and turned expectantly Tyler.

'So, where do we start?'

One hour later, and Tyler was just about ready to tear his hair out. 'So, kitty, when over taking, one must….' He peered at her over his book.

'Hmmm' Kitty's face scrunched up in thought 'Uh, look in your mirror, um, and then overtake?'

'Indicate! Indicate! Indicate! We have been doing this for an hour. Indicate!' Tyler waved his hands about frustrated 'Indicate!'

'Sorry' kitty squeaked, cowering in her seat.

Sighing Tyler turned to her, cerulean eyes meeting hers. 'No, I'm sorry' he smiled ruefully 'I guess I'm just not very patient in the mornings'

'But you go to school, how can you not be patient at' she glanced at the clock 'nine in the morning'

'You ever seen me at school at nine in the morning?'

Kitty pondered this question 'well, yeah, sure. You're always at every single class, never seen you miss one yet' Tyler raised an eyebrow 'actually…now that you mention it, I know Reid was never there. It's kind of hard to ignore him' Tyler laughed 'but you were there' she stated confidently

'No I wasn't' he corrected.

'Really?'

'Seriously' he replied, and shocking both occupants of the char, he leaned forwards and confided in her 'I was with Reid, at the café nursing an extra large espresso.'

'What about swim meets?' she questioned

'Well, there were some perks of being a member of the Sims clan.' Tyler smiled 'Mom and Dad arranged so all the swim meets are at night.'

'So' Kitty mused 'I bet that was Reid's influence on you.'

'Kinda, not really though. Everyone assumes because I'm the quiet one I'm the good one.' He fell silent, horrified at what he had just told kitty

'Cool' kitty nodded, and the two proceeded with the lesson.

When Ty's stomach started rumbling, and Kitty proclaimed that she would 'positively faint if I don't eat in the next five minutes' the two called it quits and went their separate ways.

'Wait' Tyler grabbed kitty's arm gently as she was walking away 'don't tell anyone what I told you, ok?'

Kitty tilted her head o the side, an unreadable expression in her eyes 'okay' she slowly agreed.

It was on a sunny Monday morning, when it happened. And then, in the scorching Monday afternoon, was when Tyler told Reid.

'Man you would not believe what I had to do. Thank god it's over' He complained 'teaching her to drive is driving me crazy.'

'Let me guess, she's a psycho.' Reid peered up form over the top of his aviator sunglasses, lounging on the char beside the pool 'she's a stalker dude, course she's crazy.'

'Yeah, it's something like that'

'Huh, told you so.'

'Shut up. I mean, God, following me around like some puppy – what? She is so weird. Do you know what she did? Do you know what?' He ranted

'What?' Reid calmly took sip from his drink.

'She tried to kiss me.'

Reid choked, setting aside his drink 'No. freaking. Way.' He gasped between laughs.

Suddenly Reid sobered up, sitting up straight. 'I know, it was – urgh…' Tyler continued, unaware and shuddering. Noting Reid had gone unusually quiet, and was looking horrified, he turned around slowly.

Kitty.

And there she stood, tears pouring down her face, biting her lip.

'Oh, kitty, there you are' Mrs Sims came out carrying a tray with drinks set on it. 'I see you found the boys.' She placed the tray on the patio table, offering a drink to Reid who took it with a quiet thanks. 'Why, whatever's the matter? You're as white as a sheet, and crying. Did you see our resident ghost?'

Kitty sniffed, rubbing her nose on her shirt sleeve 'No. I'm ok, thanks Mrs Sims. No ghost.' She sniffed again 'Just my hay fever, I have to go' she said abruptly 'bye.'

Tyler had never felt worse.

A week after the incident, he nervously checked his hair, and peeked in his car window to check his reflection.

Hair. Check.

Clothes. He straightened his collar. Check.

Breath…wait what?

That was only kitty he reasoned, no need for the check he did before dates. Kitty – his stalker. Kitty, the girl who chewed her hair. Kitty the girl who probably got furballs form chewing her hair. Ew, bad mental image.

Ok. He checked his reflection once more, and rang the doorbell, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

What if her mum answered the door?

Or her dad?

Or her boyfriend?

Or even worse, her big, burly boyfriend who could snap him in two?

'Hi' kitty stood at the door, dressed in her normal fashion, knee length socks on, one up, one down, shorts and a hideous green and purple t shirt on.

Tyler's breath caught, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

An awkward silence passed, with Kitty as usual looking unaffected, eyes glued to a very interesting patch of grass.

Finally, Tyler said 'Mum said to return that silver platter your mother leant her.' He congratulated himself

Kitty replied 'ok.' And looked at him expectantly

'Oh' reality sank in 'I don't have it, but um, yeah.' He finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. 'That's all'

'Bye' kitty made to close the door

'Wait! We need to talk about …' he trailed off, not sure how the label the incident

'About…?' Kitty was confused

'You know…'

'Oh' realisation hit kitty 'no' and she slammed the door in his face

And there stood Mr Sims, his nose an inch from the door, and his face arranged in a vary shocked expression.

'Well' he thought as he brushed his teeth that night, smiling, toothpaste and saliva running down his chin. 'Who knew that kitty cat had claws?'

The next day, Tyler was awake bright and early, determined. He marched up to the counter at the café and ordered one expresso and one hot chocolate.

'Here' he plopped the drinks in front of a stunned kitty

'Whaat…are you doing here?' She squeaked.

'Buying you your morning poison' he replied nonchalantly, pulling a book out of his pocket. He looked over at her 'aren't you going to read your book?'

Confused, kitty nodded, eyes still wide, and turned back to her book, before the world faded out and Tyler and the other occupants of the café lost her to the fictional realm.

This happened every morning for the next week.

And at lunch.

And at the park.

Like now. Kitty was starched out underneath an oak tree, shaded from the harsh sun. Tyler was sitting next to her.

She had finished her book a while ago, but too lazy to move, she lay sprawled on the lush green. Glancing at Tyler, who was seemingly occupied by his book, but flushing every time kitty stared at him. She questioned him suddenly 'are you stalking me?'

He rubbed the back of his neck, a red hue crawling up his face. 'Uh, no. Yes. Maybe' he replied sheepishly.

'Well don't' she replied seriously, but her eyes were glittering like mad 'you may try to kiss me.' And with that, she flounced off.

'How do you know if you like a girl?' Tyler questioned Reid, who was currently nursing his coffee and a mild hangover in the café.

'Is she hot?'

'No, seriously.'

'I am serious.' Reid paused, thinking 'is she hot?'

'Uh – I guess.'

'Ah ha! You hesitated. So no. You don't like her.'

'What's this?' Pogue and Kate approached them

'Y'ello to you too. Ty thinks he likes a non hot girl'

'I never said she wasn't hot' Ty grumbled

'You hesitated.'

'Wait, you're asking Reid for advice?' Kate asked dubiously. 'Reid? His signature chat up line is 'Hey, oh that's my grandma's name.' She mimicked in a low voice. 'You know' she ran a finger along Pouge's cheek. 'You remind me of her.'

Pogue chuckled, and Reid sulked. 'Whatever, it works'

To which Kate retorted 'Only on people who can't speak English.' Reid's eyes narrowed.

Turning to the youngest member of the group, Pogue asked 'So, this girl, do we know her?'

Tyler rolled his eyes 'Like I'm telling you who she is. You all would hunt her down or something and scare her away.'

'Awww, come on baby boy' Pogue wheedled. 'I swear we won't scare her away. We just want to see if she's good enough for you is all.'

Tyler snorted 'That's just it. She drives me crazy'

'Uh, that's the point, gotta keep the fire burning' Reid pointed out from underneath his stocking cap.

Tyler tried again 'no that's the point, she drives me up the wall.'

'Fire.' Reid grunted, eyes closed.

'No, Reid, like you, she pisses me off no end.' Tyler gritted out.

'I like her.' Reid mused, thinking under his 'thinking' stocking cap. 'Wait.' He sat up straight in his char, his features scrunched up. 'I thought I was the only one who could piss you off'

'Evidently not' Pogue pointed out.

'Well, that doesn't make sense, the only person he ever complains about is me and ….' Reid's eyes grew to the size of saucers 'Oh.'

Tyler moaned, burying his head into his hands on the table. 'Ohhhhhh.' Kate patted his head.

She looked hopefully at the still shell-shocked Reid 'So, you going to tell us the identity of Ty's mystery girl?'

Reid looked at Kate, then at Tyler, before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

'What the –'Kate sputtered, looking at Pogue or help. He shrugged in response.

'Sorry babe, no idea.'

Pulling the cap entirely off Reid' head, Kate demanded 'tell me!' Receiving no reply, she tried again 'Tell me!'

Tired, Tyler sighed 'Kate' she looked at him 'its kitty.'

'Jesus' Reid smirked, walking out the café 'all the people here in Ipswich, and you chose your kitty cat stalker.' He laughed

'Shut up. It's not funny'

'Sure it is'

'I hate you'

'I know baby boy, I know.' Reid said sombrely, before he dissolved into another round of laughter

Tyler glowered, stalking out of the café.

'Ouch' kitty stumbled as Tyler collided with her.

'Oh, sorry kitty' he mumbled, flushing, and helping her up.

'S'ok.' Kitty smiled up at him. He panickally looked up to see Pogue, Kate and Reid approaching them, predatory looks in their eyes. Kate was practically skipping over to them.

'Gottago! Bye' he rushed out, herding the group, especially and overeager Kate away from kitty

'Hi kitty!' Kate half yelled from behind Tyler 'I love….er….your glasses?' She tried

Reid sniggered 'Yeah, suits…your swampy eyes.' Tyler glared at him, and Pogue laughed as Kate tiptoed up to slap his head 'Abuse woman! Jesus' he turned to Pogue 'Keep your girl under control'

'Whatever' Kate huffed as Pogue replied 'Hell no! It's funny.' He was rewarded with a quick peck

Tyler rounded on Reid 'swampy eyes?'

Reid shrugged 'I thought she'd like it. She like books and all, doesn't she? It sounded ….poetic'

The other three occupants of the car were incredulous 'Poetic?' Pogue questioned 'Reid, do you know what swampy means?'

'Dunno' the blonde haired boy shrugged, his eyes on the road 'It's like some nature thing isn't it?'

'City boy' Tyler sneered

'Right back at you.' Reid retorted.

They all fell silent, before Kate, remembering the light that had been shed on Tyler's secret enquired 'when are you going to ask her out?'

Ty blanched. 'Er, I dunno.' He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. 'She probably doesn't want to go out with me, especially not since I practically called her a stalker and laughed when she tried to kiss me.'

'Wait what?' Pogue was thoroughly confused 'She tried to kiss you? And you laughed at her? Dude!'

Tyler sighed, while Reid laughed at his discomfort 'It's a long story'

'Well, I've got plenty of time' Kate chipped in. 'Now, start from the beginning' she demanded.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own the covenant, or I would be out there campaigning for a second movie instead of inflicting this (really bad) story on you

It's not really that good, but feedback would be kindly appreciated and constructive criticism too. Oh and any mean comments shall be fed to my cat and leave me sulking, so I may not actually finish the story. No, that is not a threat, before you ask. Just, please, please, please as a warning, word you criticise in a really nice way, because I really do not take to criticism well. Seriously. There is actually a true story behind this, involving (magically!) flying books, other people's heads, quite good aim and lots of stomping around.

This was meant to be a one shot, but as you can see, it's turned into a pretty much never ending shot (it's 12 pages! And I'm only halfway through). To me anyway. Besides, I promise there is an end in sight – I know exactly what it is, I just have written it yet.

One last plea – please review!! (I'll even review your story if you want me to. But like writing, I suck at it, as a warning.)


	2. Chapter 2

After Tyler's confession, Reid and Kate (especially Kate) made numerous propositions that Tyler, the ever faithful Son of Ipswich followed to the t.

In the space of six days, seven hours, two minutes, and three seconds, he had carried out all their ridiculous propositions.

'Go meet her mum and dad, and suck up to them, they'll love you and force her to go out with you, all sorted!'

'Oh yeah, real romantic Reid. No, why don't you go wake her up and night and serenade her. That'd be so cute! Like Romeo and Juliet, only your families actually like each other.'

'Pshaw! Rubbish much? Call her, girls love talking and that'

'Why don't you stalk her? She stalked you; she'll probably love that sentiment.'

'Why don't you just go visit her at home, you know, get her when she'll all comfortable and that, she can't refuse you, it'd be heartless.'

'Hey, that totally copies my stalker idea.'

Ignoring her, Reid continued 'I've got a better idea – do all of them, they can't all fail.'

'Yeah, one of them is bound to work sometime. Or maybe she'll got so frustrated, she'll have no choice but to agree'

By the end of the six days, seven hours, two minutes, and three seconds Tyler had pretty much driven kitty crazy with his attempts to 'win her heart' as Kate put it.

'Okay, we need a plan'

'A plan?' Tyler was sceptical 'I'm so not going to do another one of your stupid ideas.'

'Oh hush, baby, it's going to be foolproof' Reid announced, puffing up his chest self importantly.

Conspiring together Kate and Reid muttered in low tones, while an apprehensive and resigned Tyler looked on.

-x-

'This is operation helpingbabyboygetthegirl also known as Reid is awesome!' Reid cheerfully gibbered into his phone.

Kate on the other end of the line rolled her eyes 'Reid. How exactly is that relevant to this task?'

'Yeah Reid' Tyler mimicked, as he ducked, Reid's fist narrowly missing his shoulder.

'Are you mimicking me?' Kate demanded from the phone.

'Dude, she's scary. It's like she has eyes and ears everywhere.' Reid shuddered at the thought.

'I heard that!'

'Geeze Louise, keep your wig on.'

'I'm so going to…Oh my God, she's here! Stations, get ready, ok and one, two, three – Ty you're on!'

Tyler emerged from the men's toilets dressed as Mr Darcy. Clearing his throat nervously, he approached Kitty 'Would you mind if I joined you madam?'

'No, it's ok I don't mind' kitty's eyes didn't leave her books, flittering rapidly across the page.

A little put off; Tyler flopped down next to her. 'I feel kind of stupid' he confessed.

Kitty looked up 'why?'

'Why?' he gaped at her, motioning to his attire 'Notice anything different?' she scrutinised him head to toe

'Um – you had your hair cut?' kitty tried

'Arghhhhhh!' Tyler stomped out of the café.

'Hi kitty!' Kate trailed out behind him muttering into her phone 'abort mission, abort mission. Mission failed.' Flipping her phone shut, she glared at Reid who had joined her. 'You cursed it!'

'Hey! No!' he protested 'It was my genius idea!'

'Exactly!'

'Fine. Whatever' he pouted. 'On to your idea then' bitterly he added 'I bet yours is going to suck.'

-x-

'Hey!' Pogue ran up to a moping Tyler 'I just heard man. Nice going!' he snickered.

'I hate you.'

'Aw, come on. You two are bound to end up together sooner or later. I can just see it. It's in the stars – or so Kate says.'

'Yeah, because her and Reid's ideas have worked so well so far.' Tyler kicked a pebble into the lake.

'She's –_ they're_ trying.'

'I know. I do. I'm trying too. It's just … frustrating to be rejected at every turn'

'She's not really doing it on purpose, you know. It's kitty, Ty. She's …different.'

'And don't I know it' Tyler turned away, smiling tenderly.

-x-

Pulling up to a traffic light that had turned red, Kitty broke the tension that lingered in the air. 'I thought you just wanted to soothe your guilty conscience.'

Tyler remained silent

'You did, didn't you?'

He frowned 'At first.'

'And then?'

'I'm not really sure…things just – I dunno, changed.' Turning to look at her, his clear blue eyes pinning her to her chair and she looked to the front, shifting awkwardly. 'You drive me crazy. Completely up the wall.'

Kitty looked back at him. 'You drive me crazy too.' She confessed 'completely round the bend. Following me around, persistently may I add. Call me everyday? What is with that? And throwing pebbles at my window at night? Visiting me every other day – at home? And not to mention having long, meaningful conversations with my mum and dad. And you're odd. Weird dress sense. What was with that Mr Darcy outfit? It looked really stupid, I didn't want to say anything but, phew no one wears that kind of stuff any more.' He smiled.

'Turn left. No, Kitty!...That was the right.'

-x-

'Okay' Kate announced. 'My plan is …to do nothing. Sort of.'

Reid snorted 'Yeah, because that is so going to help.'

Ignoring him, she turned to Tyler. 'Okay, you've got a driving lesson tomorrow – yes?' Tyler shook his head 'Damn. Okay I'll corner her in the café, and you, you tell her – everything. But don't tell her that you like her – yet. Just be friends, to start off with, you don't want to scare her away now do you?' not writing for reply she continued 'then after about a week or two, when you've gotten her to forgive you completely, you pounce. Declare your love...' Tyler looked alarmed. 'Fine' she sighed 'very fond feelings, and hey presto!'

'Hmm.' Tyler pondered, mulling the idea over in his head. 'That may actually work.'

In the background, Reid sang 'Tyler loves kitty! Kitty and Tyler up a tree! K – I – S – S – I – N – G!'

Kate smiled triumphantly. Turning to Reid, she gloated 'See, sometimes simple is the way to go. You have much to learn, young cupid.' he responded by sticking out his tongue.

-x-

'Hi Kitty….uh, bye Kitty' Reid called as Kitty ran in the opposite direction the moment she caught sight of him.

'Boys. Evil.' She huffed, running wildly down the path, limbs flailing.

'Hi!' Kate popped up, out of nowhere, closely followed by an amused Sarah. 'You've never met formally, have you? Kitty, meet Sarah, Sarah this is _kitty_' she stressed the last word, nudging Sarah.

A look of recognition spread across the petite blonde's face 'Oh!' She nodded, smiling knowingly.

'Kitty was in my science class, two years running' Kate continued, adding 'Remember how we all first met? You got stuck in a tree! And Ty saved you!' she smiled the same smile as Sarah.

'Bye' Kitty squeaked, the minute she caught sight of the identical smiles on both girls faces. 'Gottago!' Turning around, she bit back a groan as Caleb and Pogue decided to join the three girls.

'Sarah. Kate. Kitty?' Caleb greeted.

'I know! Isn't it great?' Sarah gushed, looping her arm though Kitty's, Kate doing the same on the other side. She was trapped. 'She's joining us for lunch'

Lunch? Kitty mouthed, confusion evident on her features. Pogue looked amused from underneath his hair. 'Guess who I saw!' Reid gleefully bounded up to the group. 'Oh hello again, Kitty cat.'

'Reid' Kitty sighed resignedly. How was she going to escape? The group was bundled into the café by Caleb. Sitting down in a booth, kitty fiddled with the paper napkin. Great. Now all she needed was ….

'Baby boy!' Tyler pulled up a chair, sitting backwards on it, his eyes never leaving Kitty's, lips pulled up into a wide grin.

'SO' Kate looked in between Kitty and Ty, a too wide smile on her face. 'We're going to leave you two it' and she and the rest of the group

'Ahem' Ty coughed into his had uncomfortably. 'That was …subtle.' Muttering sarcastically, he added under his breath 'nice going Kate.'

Kitty abruptly stood up, stuttering awkwardly 'My mum…I have to go…v…v..very…b….b….usy – see you!.'

She was about to dash off when Tyler caught her arm 'Wait! Don't go. I'm sorry' he exhaled, waiting for a slap or something. Cautiously, he opened one eye seeing kitty regarding him with a stoic expression. 'Let's start again.' He patted on the chair beside him. 'Sit, come on.' Kitty perched on the edge of the chair, clutching her oversized bag tightly. 'let's start again' he proposed 'I know I haven't been very nice to you, and I know that I don't deserve one iota of your forgiveness, but if you cold forgive me, I will forever be indebted to you. I'll even carry on buying you your daily fix if that's what I need to do…and I'll be your designated chauffer. And um, I'll carry your books – all one hundred of them!' he said eyeing her large bag.

Kitty looked suspiciously at him 'are you trying to bribe me?'

Ty smiled shamefacedly 'Possibly – is it working?'

Kitty pondered his question 'Carry on'

'Ok, I'll err, do your chores – you don't have chores do you?' kitty shook her head 'Good' he exhaled 'Um, I mean that's a shame. Reid…I mean **I**would have _loved_ to do them – shall I continue or just carry on digging myself a hole?' he questioned

She tried very hard to conceal her smile, pursing her lips. 'Ok' she agreed, hugging onto her bag 'let's just call it quits. Friends?' she suggested meekly, expecting to be rejected.

'Friends.' Tyler smiled, leaning back on his chair.

Mission two, phase one complete.

-x-

'So, this is the end' Tyler sat in his hummer one week later.

'Yeah. No more driving lessons'

Tyler smiled 'Want to celebrate?'

'Sure' kitty agreed readily.

'Ok, just turn here, and then go a bit further. Stop near that big bush there' kitty pulled up in a clearing.

'What's happening?' she questioned curiously, looking at Tyler for answers.

'You'll see.'

He jumped out of the car, after pushing a CD into the stereo, Kitty following suit.

As a soft melody floated out form the car, Tyler held out a hand to Kitty, who took it hesitantly. Entwining his fingers with hers, Tyler smiled, as she ducked her head to hide her flushing face.

'Hey' he whispered softly, lifting her chin up with one finger, almost as shy 'Hi' they swayed from side to side to the soft music.

Kitty smiled, her eyes sparking, her voice barely audible 'My mother told me to never talk to strangers, especially my stalker.'

Tyler laughed, the tension broken. 'I think you can make an exception.' He said, eyeing her fondly.

'Perhaps' she smiled, looking up 'I may need an incentive though.'

'Oh?' Tyler smiled. 'How's this?' And he lowered his head, his soft lips briefly meeting her chapped ones, her eyes involuntarily closing.

'Wha?' Kitty asked blearily, her eyes still closed, his scent swirling around her, her knees suddenly very weak.

'I thought you would have it figured it out by now' he whispered, his breath tickling her ear as they swayed softly to the music.

Kitty turned to look at him, a half smile on her face, before she pulled him down for another kiss.

Mission two, phase two compete. End of mission.

-x-

'Okay cough up Reid' Pogue grinned triumphantly, holding his hand out.

'You bet on this?' Kate was incredulous. Slapping his shoulder lightly, she chastised him. 'How could you?'

'Are we in time?' Sarah joined them, battling her way through the bushes, her hair sticking up at odd angles and Caleb, grinning goofily followed her just a tad bit too close behind.

'Well, lookie here' Pogue grinned 'And what have you two children been up to?'

Sarah blushed, as Kate tittered into her hand. 'Ok' Kate sighed 'I owe you a latte Sar – he kissed her already. Damnit, I was so sure it'd take at least two weeks' Pogue looked shocked as Reid guffawed.

Caleb, the wise old man smiled 'Perfect match. Pot and kettle.'

'Hello!' Tyler's head popped into the bush as the girls and Reid screamed bloody murder. 'Done betting?'

'How'd you…' Reid spluttered

Tyler tapped his nose 'I have my ways' and his eyes flashed black

'Why you little so and so' Pogue said, as they climbed out from behind the bush, greeting a nonplussed kitty.

'We going?' she enquired, as Tyler looped his arm around her, kissing her cheek briefly.

'Ah, young love' Kate sighed, snuggled up in Pogue's leather jacket, as he rolled his eyes 'Shush, grumpy old man.'

And there you have it. The end of the never ending (kinda) one shot. Thank you all for your reviews – hope it was worth the wait. I'm going to thank you here instead of replying personally, cos I'm stupid and can't figure out how to use the reply thingy. Seriously, I got lost just trying to post this story : )

Thanks to sleepyhog (I'm trying to keep them coming – who knew writing was so hard, I've a totally new respect for writers), blazingfire03 (I love stories like this too!), voided (Ha! Let's make a deal. You can have Tyler stalking you, and I'll have Reid – ok?), and purpleangel (cool name. my school uniform was purple btw. And thanks!)

Wait, I just remembered that they have magic powers and all, so just assume everyone's ascended and they're all staying relatively away from using for fear of addiction.

If you've still got questions left unanswered, leave them in your review, and I may write another chapter, as a sort of epilogue covering them all. But, that's only a maybe – no promises.

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think

Lots and lots of love

The Toothpaste Fiend.

P.S. I'm so proud, eight pages in three hours (uh, is that good?). Y'all inspire me to write!


	3. To The Girl Who Stole My Heart

To the girl who stole my heart,

I don't know why, or how.

But, I love you. There, now I've said it. I don't care if Reid is laughing at me for writing a sappy love letter, or if Kate is telling me that this is not the most romantic prose I've ever written (really, it probably is). All I know is that I love you.

And, I always will. When you're chewing your hair, climbing trees, rescuing stray cats – I don't care. And I'll carry on worshipping you forever, with everything except my heart, because you have it.

Perhaps you're reading this when we're all old and senile – that's ok, I'll still love you. (Actually, I'll probably be just as old and senile, more so even.) Or when I'm long gone, or when we're on the porch of that house we always talked about surrounded by our grandchildren, or in your dorm room, or even if I can't get words out of my mouth right to tell you face to face.

I love you.

To the girl who stole my heart, I don't ever want it back, because I know that for as long as you've got mine, I've got yours.

Yours forever and always, even if you do drive me round the bend sometimes,

Tyler Sims

P.S. Reid and Kate want us to name our babies after them. I told them no.

-x-

That's it, that's the end – forever. I decided that this needed a more definite ending and had a dream about it, so here you are. (Does this actually sound like a boy wrote it?) Review if you think it's worth it.


End file.
